The Pact (2012)
The Pact is a 2012 American horror film written and directed by Nicholas McCarthy and starring Caity Lotz and Casper Van Dien. Nicole Barlow (Bruckner) is finalizing preparations for her mother's funeral at her childhood home. Her sister, Annie (Lotz) does not want to attend, reminding Nicole of the way their mother used to treat them. Nicole tries to contact her cousin, Liz (Perkins) and her daughter Eva (Bright) via video call. After losing the connection, Nicole sees an open door, leading into a dark room and walks inside. Annie arrives, having been informed that Nicole is missing, and finds Nicole's phone along with a photo. That night, she awakens from a bad dream and finds a photo of two pregnant women—her mother and a woman in a floral dress. The next day, Annie attends her mother's funeral, and it is shown that Annie has one blue eye and one green eye, but her mother didn't.3 After the funeral, Annie meets Liz and Eva, and the three return to Annie's mother's house. Later, Annie dreams of a shirtless man crying, and, while she sleeps, her phone shows a map, pinpointing an address. When Annie awakens and sees a figure in the hall, she enters Liz's room and finds her bed empty. An unseen force tries to attack Annie, but she is able to escape the house with Eva. The police don't believe Annie's story, with one officer, Bill Creek (Van Dien), implying her guilt in the disappearances. In a motel, Annie notices the address on her phone, finding a blurred picture of a figure in a floral dress. That night, she dreams of the crying man again, as well as a decapitated woman in a floral dress; still in the dream, Annie tries to flee from the room but the door slams shut. In the morning she wakes up, extremely agitated. Annie, accompanied by Bill Creek, return to her mother's house where they discover a hidden room, one which Annie has absolutely no recollection of, and, when Bill and nobody else will take her seriously, recruits her psychic friend, Stevie (Hudson). Stevie, Annie, and Stevie's protective brother Giles go to the house. In the hidden room, Stevie has a hysterical fit, repeating the name "Judas". They then see the corpse of a woman in a floral dress floating above them, and Annie realizes that it is not her mother haunting the house. Outside, Giles blasts Annie for putting his sister Stevie in harm's way. They have a brief altercation, and Giles angrily drives away with Stevie, leaving Annie all by herself. Researching Judas online, Annie finds a serial killer, dubbed the "Judas Killer", who decapitated a woman in a floral dress, Jennifer Glick (Wright). Annie also discovers that her mother has a brother, and that both had connections with Glick. Creek investigates the house after finding a mysterious photo pointing to a cupboard, where there is a secret door leading into the hidden room. Creek is then murdered by an unknown assailant. Desperate for answers, Annie uses a makeshift Ouija board to contact Glick, who confirms her suspicions that Glick was murdered by her uncle, the Judas killer. Annie sees Judas come up from a secret hatch, and hides, discovering the bodies of Creek and Nicole. While Judas cries, Annie takes Creek's gun but is overpowered by Judas. Before Judas can kill her, however, Glick's spirit pulls her away, to Creek's gun. Annie shoots Judas, killing him, noting that he has heterochromia as well. In the aftermath, Annie is awarded custody of Nicole's daughter, Eva. With Liz and Nicole dead, the house has been sold and is under renovations. In the final scene, Judas' eye opens, and he looks around.